


Along Maginhawa (the streets are our only witness)

by drizzlingstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Komori appears for like a good 3 seconds, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sakusa is a conyo econ major, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlingstars/pseuds/drizzlingstars
Summary: They say you shouldn't fall in love with your org mate but what do they say about group mates?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Along Maginhawa (the streets are our only witness)

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for hq filipino week and a gift for my friends. This is set in UP so *slaps work* look at how much projection this bad boy can hold. I hope you enjoy conyo sakusa!

When you walked in the auditorium, you were surprised to see that someone has settled in the seat right next to yours. _Weird_ you thought since it was the first time this whole semester that you’ve had anyone else arrive first. And two, you have never seen this man _ever_. It was around eight weeks into the semester so you’re pretty sure you’ve seen all of your classmates’ faces at least once. 

You head to your assigned seat and as you set down your bag, you try to catch a glimpse of your new seatmate. But you find your effort is wasted because he was wearing a mask and his hair covered the rest of his face that wasn’t already hidden behind his mask. You mentally shrug and eat your lunch in silence, mindlessly scrolling through your phone as you wait for time to pass.

The auditorium slowly fills in and your professor announces something that flies right over you. You were too busy chatting with your friend who had massive tea to spill so when a chorus of whines and complaints fill your ears, you instinctively lean over to your seatmate and ask what’s going on. You don’t get an answer so you tear your eyes away from your phone and look at him expectantly.

“Huh?”   
  


“I said ‘what did sir say?’” 

“Ah. Wala he just said na we’re doing a group project.” He says after a second too long and you glance back at the prof, the rest of the class with their problem-etched faces and then back to him.  
  


“But why is everyone reacting this way?” 

“Probably because we have to go visit a museum either on campus or outside daw and take pics as proof daw.” And this time, your face matches the rest of your classmates’. Groupworks are enough of an inconvenience but to have to find a schedule that would match the rest of your group mates and _then_ go out somewhere? Just imagining the awkwardness that would ensue already has you dreading the whole thing.

But you battle against your thoughts and stand up along the rest of your classmates to join your group and talk about the dreadful impromptu field trip. You blink when your group apparently includes the new face seatmate just a while ago and your stare lingers a moment too long. In your mind, you don’t listen to the group’s discussion but instead you uncharacteristically obsess over trying to remember the past meetings to try and solve why you have never seen him before. You’ve only cut classes twice and one of them happened to be a freecut, and the rest of the meetings, your seat was empty. The reason why you were usually seatmates with your bag.   
  
His voice cuts your thoughts off.   
  


“I have a car so that makes transpo easier for us.” His mask is off now. _He’s cute._ You think. Wait _. Huh._

You try to argue with yourself that you were only stating something objectively true but as the group discusses who should be the leader, you _in_ voluntarily volunteer. They hand you the paper with all your names on it, a silent code for _make the groupchat_. And so you use it as an excuse to add Sakusa Kiyoomi on your friendlist. 

He accepts.

-

You wish you had lied about your free schedule. You had all exchanged schedules in the group chat and it was almost impossible to set up a time with everyone involved so as the leader, you had to go through the hassle of explaining to your professor that there was no way your group could do it together so your professor allows you to split into at least pairs or threes. You share the news to your group and you’re all satisfied until you’re not. _Wait._ You’re reminded of the fact that Sakusa is your only group mate that matches your schedule. _This is not okay_ . You think to yourself. _I need to come up with something qui––_

“I’ll pick you up Wednesday 3pm?” _Fuck._

“Sure! I can go to where you’re parked nalang para it won’t be hassle for you.”  
  
“No need. I’m free naman while you have class I’ll just lounge by your college or something.” You can’t bring yourself to trust your voice so you nod and offer a meek smile. He returns the smile before bringing his mask back up again. 

You find yourself thinking about the shallow dimple on his cheek until the end of your next class. 

-

Wednesday inevitably comes and you’re a jittery mess. You convince yourself it’s the coffee and not the fact that you already saw Sakusa in the lobby when you went to buy a snack from the kiosk. You immediately do a u-turn and go back to the classroom, afraid he’ll see you. Your hunger gets drowned by the thoughts of being alone with him in the car, spending time with him in the museum, then the car ride back to uni. _Oh god._ You try to calm yourself by reminding yourself that this is a group project, that everyone in your class is going to do this. It doesn’t work.

Class finally ends and you’re thinking how to greet him in the most natural way possible. Do you come up to him? Pretend you don’t see him? Maybe messaging him first would be id––

“Hey.” He greets and he doesn’t even wait for you to greet him back before he starts walking. And so you follow. You wanted to ask him how he knew what room you were in but he again, beat you to speaking first.

“So, since we both don’t have class after I figured we should eat first?” You want to say no. You _should_ say no because you don’t want to risk being found out. That you find him cute, that you were ever so often thinking about the dimple on his left cheek. 

“G!” You hate this.

  
  


The two of you ended up eating at Area 2 or _A2_ as he calls it. You find yourself becoming less nervous around him––surprising yourself the most. Among the small talk you’ve made, you find out that crazy chicken parmesan cheese paired with a large lemonade is his comfort food. He’s never tried pantea because he honestly doesn’t know where to buy one. He thinks that LB’s mango graham shake is the absolute GOAT. You agree with most of his food tastes but you confess that you weren’t really fond of lemonade and he looked so offended and claims that he’ll buy you one, despite your protests. 

You end up liking it. He smiles triumphantly and you find yourself looking away almost too quickly. You didn’t want to witness it. You can’t. You’ll be in danger if you do.

“Bilisan mo gago I’m with a friend” You turn your head to him and you see him talking to the phone. He glances back at you, holds a finger in the air and blinks. You _knew_ he was blinking but because of the angle, it looks like he winked. You feel your cheeks flush. _Fuck this._   
  
Wait he said you were a friend. Not a groupmate. A _friend_. 

  
It makes you smile.

You decide to not eavesdrop and check in with the rest of your group instead.

  
  


**Today**

Otw na kami ni Sakusa sa Pinto!

You guys can send your pics nalang here para I’ll compile and send kay sir :)

  
  
  


Unsurprisingly, they leave you on read. You sigh and when you look back up at Sakusa, he was already walking back towards you, with a friend with him.

“This is my cousin. He’s taga-Antipolo so nagpapahatid siya.” 

“Hello!” He takes your hand to shake. “I’m Komori hehe we’re also classmates in STS but nasa likod ako nakaupo.” You laugh at his introduction and return the favor. You head towards Sakusa’s car which surprises you. You’re not too big on cars but you at least know that an SUV costs more than a regular sedan. Komori shouts shotgun and so you head for the backseat which makes Sakusa yell at Komori.

“Gago dun ka nga! You’ll go down rin naman agad.” Komori grumbles but he smiles and gestures for you to take the front passenger seat. Thankfully, they end up talking by themselves the whole ride and you. Well, you end up falling asleep.

When you regain consciousness, you shoot right up and glance at Sakusa and he nonchalantly looks up from his phone.  
  
“You know, 5 more minutes and I would have just left you here.” He jokes, amused by your panic.

  
“You should’ve woken me up gags. Sorry di ko alam na nakatulog na ako omg.” He waves it off and turns off the engine.

“Tara na sleeping beauty.”  
  
Oh no. You were _so screwed._

  
  


In the midst of your mind echoing sleeping beauty sleeping beauty sleeping beauty, Sakusa taps on your shoulder and you don’t meet his eyes. You decide to focus on his lips instead which proved to be an even worse idea. 

“What do you think of this?” He points to a metal anatomical sculpture. “Parang sir will like this, noh?” You take a moment to think.

“Hm, pweds. I think we can justify na the use of metal is new and uses new technology to manipulate it and then insert some scientific bullshit about the corrosion of metal ganon.”  
  
“Ohhhh.” Sakusa looks impressed and you kind of feel proud. Kind of.

“I think we can go with this na! Let’s take the proof selfie so we can go back.” You glance out the windows and he follows your gaze. “It’s kinda getting late na.” 

He nods and takes out his phone for the picture. You position yourself next to him but leave a reasonable space in between yourselves. _Leave room for Jesus._ You laugh at your own thoughts which earns you a strange look from Sakusa but you quickly collect yourself and wave it off.

“Okay 1, 2,”  
  
“Say STS!” You say which makes him snort. You realize that this was the first time he’s laughed at something you said and you find yourself wanting to keep making him laugh.

“STS!” You both say and almost immediately right after, your phone dings. You check on the message and Sakusa has already sent the pictures. He puts away his phone and starts walking and you follow, walking a bit slower, still looking at the pictures you just took. You zoom in on his face and you feel yourself smiling so you lock your phone.

_He’s just a groupmate_. You don’t like the sound of your own words.

-

“What are your plans after?” You attempt to make small talk. There’s a slight traffic along Katip Ave and you feel bad that you’ve mostly stayed silent throughout the whole ride.

“Probably gonna go home. Or drink if anyone’s g.” The brake light of the car in front illuminated his face. _That’s pretty._ And right now, you don’t even try to justify the thought. He _is_ pretty. Sakusa Kiyoomi, your STS seatmate, the guy with long, pretty fingers that has a habit of running it through his pretty wavy black hair, sharp nose, pink lips, that look even nicer wh––

“Ohhh I also want to inom.” You mention absentmindedly. Drinking tonight does sound nice. Unwinding after an afternoon with Sakusa, the general stress of midterms are catching up to you. You sigh. _Drinking would be nice_.

“Tara TK?” You’re caught off guard. Half of you expected––no. Half of you _wanted_ him to ask if you wanted to drink with him and now that he’s said it, you need a justifiable excuse to say yes. You quickly think of the lunch he paid for, the free back and forth ride,

“Tara.” 

  
  


TK is surprisingly full on a wednesday night, and you both look at each other, both hesitant to even attempt to find a table. You wanted to take this as a sign to bounce but you had an itching feeling that you’ll regret leaving early and so you don’t.

  
“How about Daniel’s?” You offer. He cranes his head and you look at him in disbelief before dragging him by the arm and walking down the street. “You can leave your car here it’s only like 3 buildings down.” 

“Safe ba dito.” He jokes but you understand his concern. The bar is on the 3rd floor of a very steep set of stairs so you laugh.

“Kasama sa experience yung risk na mahulog.” 

You reach the third floor and re-realize that Daniel’s is your favorite bar in the area. The whole bar is lit by fairy lights, there’s usually not much people, and it almost never gets as lively as TK. It’s a lot more intimate and it further proves that because you’re the only two at the place and there’s a slight embarrassment knowing that the servers will hear every second of your conversations. 

But 2 pitchers of weng-weng later, you can’t even find yourself caring about the volume of your voice––or anything else for that matter––anymore.

The first two shots, you find out that Sakusa is an econ major––you joke that he’s RK. He doesn’t even deny. 

One more, you learn that he used to be a super closed off person until college started, joined his org, and now he claims to be a _selective_ social butterfly.

2 more. “I have a confession,” You start, staring at the shot you haven’t taken yet. “I didn’t even know you were in our class until that one day na you arrived earlier than I did.” 

“GRABE KA. Groupmates kaya tayo!” You argue that he never sat on his _assigned_ seat and he argues that the prof doesn’t even check so he just sat beside Komori. 

A shot. He also explains that the day he sat beside you was the day that Komori cut classes for an org event and he was forced to leave the comfort of the back of the auditorium.

“But you kept sitting in front na after that ah?” There’s a silence that follows so you take your eye away from the shot glass and look at him. He’s looking out the balcony and stands up.

  
“Want some fresh air?” He asks.

  
  
“Hmmm...” You think for a bit, take the shot and stand up with him. Your knees give out and you giggle when you realize what happened. Sakusa comes to your side and you catch him stumbling too. 

“Lasing amp.” You laugh and push his shoulder away. He laughs, offers his hand as assistance and you take it. You’re equally wasted so the idea of him trying to assist you makes you giggle. The balcony is a door away from your table and you take in the fresh air that greets you.

“FRESH AIR, INNIT?” You yell, making Sakusa laugh, which in turn, makes _you_ laugh.   
  
You’re on opposite ends of the balcony, he’s on his phone and you’re staring at him. You’re drunk, you can hear your own heart beating in your ears. You’re about to do something. Should you do it? You’ll do it.

  
_“_ You’re pretty.” You blurt. _Whatever. I’m drunk so I can just pretend I don’t remember any of this._

“Hm?” He finally looks up from his phone and he waits for you to repeat what you had just said.

“Wala I said we should go haha,” You head for the door and he follows after you. “I have 9 AM class pa eh.” He nods and pays for everything. Again. Despite your protests.

“Bawi ka nalang next time.” He says. _Next time._ You really need to leave, oh _god_. 

_Next time._

“Tangina oy,” You start laughing uncontrollably. “DON’T PUSH ME!” You yell, because Sakusa’s holding onto your shoulders and he’s putting all of his weight on you, while going down the stairs. 

“It’s okay if you fall,” He pauses. “I can cover the bills.” You push his hands away and glare playfully at him. 

You make it safely down the stairs and you walk towards Sakusa’s car. The walk is short so you find yourself saying goodbye a bit too soon. Sakusa gets in his car and hands you your things. You thank him and he declares that he’ll wait for you to book a grab.

Ten minutes pass. No grab.

Ten turns to twenty. At this point you’re seated inside Sakusa’s car and the alcohol is already wearing off. Another five minutes pass and you’re getting embarrassed already because you think Sakusa already fell asleep and you tell yourself that after five more minutes, you won’t let Sakusa wait for you anymore.

“I think you’re pretty too, by the way.” Sakusa mentions with his eyes closed and you nearly drop your phone along with your composure. “And I’m not drunk anymore.” He continues, opening his eyes, and revving up the engine.

You try to think of a reply but he just looks at you and smiles.

“I’ll hatid you nalang.” You’re still too taken aback to form a decent response. “Where to?” You decide to ignore the previous statement.

“Wag na, I’ll just wait for a grab mauna ka nala––” You get cut off by another notification that you have not found a driver and you feel defeated. Should you accept the offer? But wait, more importantly, he heard what you said? And _responded?_

“Hello po? San na po tayo Ma’am?” He asks, and it makes you smile. You tell him where you live and he starts driving.

“Oh pala, I continued sitting next to you because I thought you were cute.” _Was this real?_ You ask yourself. You feel stupid for not knowing what is going on. And so you ask.

“Is this….a confession….” He takes a quick look at you and when he confirms the genuine confusion in your face, he chuckles. He doesn’t answer right away and you feel like you’ve made a mistake by asking but when he stops at a stoplight, you turn to him again.

“Yeah.” He says, not meeting your eyes. You convince yourself that you’re still a bit drunk when you move your face close to Sakusa’s and you feel your breath hitch when he turns to look at you. Your eyes meet his for a brief moment before your gaze travels down to his lips. You lick your subconsciously.

“Can I kiss you?” You voice barely above a whisper. 

Sakusa answers by closing the gap between you, letting go of the steering wheel to hold the back of your head, diminishing any possible gap between you.

You come up for air when a car honks behind you and you’re both flustered from the sudden makeout session. 

  
You miss his lips. At the next stoplight, you find yourself wishing it would turn red so you could taste his lips again. But your cheeks turn redder when Sakusa suddenly asks,

“Do you wanna come over?” and for the second time today, you don’t trust your own voice. You nod. 

He gives you a quick kiss right before the stop light turns green.

  
  


You missed class the next day. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse.


End file.
